When Art And Music Meet Each Other
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang pelukis yang bertemu dengan objek lukisannya. Tapi sayang, sang objek tak bisa melihat hasil karya sang pelukis. [Multi-PoV]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

When Art And Music Meet Each Other

.

.

.

"_Apa yang harus kulukis?"_

_._

_._

_._

Aku masih terbaring di sofa, memikirkan bentuk apa yang akan kugambar lagi di sebuah hamparan canvas yang putih itu. Aah. Belakangan ini aku selalu kehabisan akal. Aku sudah mulai bosan melukis pemandangan. Senja, gunung, padang rumput, dan apalagi itu? Ah, iya, pelangi. Aku rasa sudah cukup dengan pemandangan.

"Oi, Aomine, kau masih belum saja memikirkannnya?" Tanya lelaki berambut merah itu disampingku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pamerannya 'kan 2 minggu lagi, kau masih saja mau bersantai-santai? Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampain lupa ya. Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengingatkanmu."

Aah. Iya. Sebentar lagi pameran lukisan itu akan diselenggarakan. Aah! Menyebalkan sekali, aku masih belum menemukan ide yang pas untuk pameran itu! Apa temanya kemarin? Musik? Kenapa bisa-bisanya pameran lukisan bertemakan musik. Panitianya belum pernah merasakan sandal masuk ke hidung kali ya.

"Ah, aku belum dapet ide yang pas, Kagami."

"Cih. Alasan saja. Eh, Kemarin Kuroko mengajakku untuk menonton sebuah pementasan musik klasik di dekat Hokkaido sana. Aku akan pergi kesana, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada urusan apa dia nonton pementasan musik itu?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, tanda tidak mengerti alasan dari sahabatku yang ingin pergi ke Hokkaido hanya untuk menonton sebuah pementasan musik klasik.

"Katanya sepupunya akan tampil juga disana."

"Heh? Aku tak tahu itu."

"Ya sudah mau ikut atau tidak? Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapat ide yang bagus buat lukisanmu nanti.

Aku rasa pergi sesekali juga tidak masalah. Lagipula yang diucapakan si rambut belang itu benar juga. Mungkin aku akan mendapat refrensi yang bagus nanti.

"Oke. Aku ikut."

.

.

.

.

"Hoi Ryouta."

Ucap pria yang sedang membuka pintu ruangan musikku. Tercium aroma roti panggang dan jus.

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Kau sudah siap untuk pementasanmu lusa nanti?" tanyanya, sembari menaruh makanan yang ia bawa di sebelah meja dekatku.

"Aku rasa? Aku masih mencoba untuk menyesuaikan beberapa nada."

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, jangan memaksakan diri ya. Oh iya, aku akan ada di ruanganku untuk menyelesaikan beberapa proyek baruku. Jika ada apa-apa, aku ada di sana, oke?" Katanya sembari menutup pintu ruangan musikku.

"Iya, terima kasih Shougo."

Biarkan aku menggambarkan sedikit perasaan ku ini dengan sebuah alunan musik… sebuah dentaman lagu yang menegangkan, diikuti beberapa melody tinggi yang menyatu dengan chord lainnya. Ah, alunan suara piano itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Terkadang aku ingin sekali melihat bentuk alat musik ini.

Buta sejak lahir mungkin sudah menjadi rumor yang cukup akrab di sekitar kompleks perumahanku ini. Tapi kalau sebuah kebutaan ini dapat membuatku menikmati indahnya alunan musik, aku tak keberatan buta selamanya.

Lagipula, banyak yang bilang, kalau bentuk asli dunia ini kotor 'kan?

.

.

.

.

"Aomine-kun. Sudah kubilang kalau mau ikut, setidaknya gunakanlah kemeja atau jas. Ini 'kan hampir seperti acara resmi. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai berbeda sendiri dari yang lain."

Aku melihat ke arah pakaian yang aku pakai, sebuah kaos putih di lapisi jaket kulit bewarna hitam, serta sebuah jins panjang berwarna abu-abu. Bukankah ini cukup sopan?

JDUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat dikepalaku.

"Oi Bakagami! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau dengar apa yang tadi Kuroko katakan. Cepat ganti baju, aku tak mau sampai kau mempermalukan kami meskipun kau adalah seniman yang luar biasa, Ahomine!" Kata pria rambut belang itu sambil memberikan sebuah Tuxedo hitam kepadaku.

"Cih, ya sudah." Kataku sembari mengambil Tuxedo yang telah diberikan kagami padaku.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya telah siap. Pakaian resmi yang sudah disiapkan telah melekat di tubuhku. Huaa. Rasanya darah ini mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Huaa! Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Aku deg-degan!" kataku sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hoi! Hati-hati Ryouta, Bagaimana kalau kau sampai terjatuh?!" sahut pria di sebelahku sembari memegang tanganku.

"Tenang-tenang, aku ga bakal kenapa-kenapa kok. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di Hokkaido! Bukankah ini menegangkan? Aku harap akan banyak orang yang menikmati ini."

"Hm, haha. Ya, Ya, bawakan sihir untuk mereka semua. Selamat berjuang Ryouta. Nah, kalau begitu kau akan diurus dengan panitianya. Aku akan melihatmu dari bangku penonton. Sampai nanti ya."

"Yep, bye."

Sou. Aku ingin semua orang merasakan perasaanku ini. Sou semuanya. Siap-siaplah wahai dunia!

.

.

.

.

Huoo. Tempat ini gede banget! Ciyus miapah ituh sepupunya Tetsu mau tampil disini?

"Tempat ini luas sekali ya.." sahut Kagami yang dari tadi melonggo kemana-mana.

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan Kagami-kun? Tempat ini tidak seberapa dengan penampilan sepupuku kemarin di Akihabara."

Hah?! Buset, ada yang lebih gede lagi dong?! Ok. Let's skip this topic.

Kami memasuki sebuah ruangan yang besar sekali, dimana terdapat banyak kursi dan panggung yang sangat luas. Tak beberapa saat kami duduk, lampu pun segera dimatikan. Lalu host dan para juri mengucapkan selamat datang kepada para penonton termasuk kami.

Pementasan tersebut dimulai dari yang bermain Biola, Clarinet, Cello, dan sebagainya. Hingga diakhiri dengan pementasan para pemain Piano.

Ah, sepupu Tetsu maju ke atas panggung. Wah, ternyata sepupunya Tetsu cantik sekali. Kata Tetsu ia memainkan lagu Schubert atau apalah itu. Aku tak mengerti. Dia memainkan dengan sangat hebat, sebuah irama lambat dan lembut lalu semakin lama semakin cepat dan mengikuti dentaman nada lainnya. Aku terkagum melihatnya.

Ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku.

"Selanjutnya akan kita panggilkan, Kise Ryouta, dengan nomor peserta 54."

Sesosok pria pirang bersurai keemasan memasuki ruangan ini. Kulitnya putih pucat, cantik merupakan kata pertama yang menggambarkan lelaki itu. Anehnya, ia dibantu berjalan oleh seorang perempuan bergaun hitam. Padahal peserta yang lain tidak seperti itu.

Aku terkeshima melihatnya…

Ia memainkan sebuah lagu Beethof—Beehov–Beethoven? Ya apapun itu. Ia memulai dengan sebuah bunyi irama-irama yang lembut menjadi semakin cepat. Lalu menjadi tegas, dan kembali ke awal. Bunyi Chord yang bertabrakan, membuat sensasi klasik semakin melekat..

Ah, penuh senandung riang diliputi penyesalan. Rasanya seperti mengerti perasaannya. Permainannya luarbiasa. Aku seakan-akan masuk ke dalam dunianya.

"Tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa! Iya'kan Aomine?!" Seperti biasa, Kagami selalu saja seperti ini setiap melihat sesuatu yang baru.

"Hm.. Eh Tetsu, Kau lihat pemuda berambut pirang yang dibantu seorang perempuan tadi?"

"Ahh, Yang itu. Memangnya, Kau tak kenal Aomine-kun? Dia 'kan pernah masuk TV minggu lalu."

"Eh? Yang benar? Tapi aku merasa agak asing dengannya."

Tetsu berhenti sebentar, mecoba mencari sebuah kumpulan pilihan kata agar dapat kucerna dengan mudah.

"Dia 'kan seorang pianis yang buta sejak lahir akibat kecelakaan yang dialami Ibunya. Permainannya yang luar biasa membuat ia di terima di sebuah universitas di jerman dengan mudah, meskipun ia memiliki cacat fisik, itu tidak menghentikannya untuk menjadi seorang jenius yang sangat berbakat. Namanya Kise Ryouta."

Hah? Sehebat itukan pemuda pirang itu? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai model dalam lukisanku nanti.

"Ah, Aomine-kun, aku dan Kagami-kun akan menyusul sepupuku untuk mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan acaranya yang satu ini, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

Aku pun pergi menjauh dari mereka untuk menemukan apa yang aku cari.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat sekali, Ryouta! Aku sangat bangga padamu! Haha!" lelaki itu menaruh lengannya diantara bahuku.

"Hahaha. Lepaskan Shougo! Aku tak bisa bernapas." Sahutku sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya.

"Kau luar biasa sekali. Aku bahkan sempat tertegun untuk beberapa saat meskipun aku sering mendengarkan musik yang tadi kau bawakan." Aku bisa merasakan perasaan senangnya d setiap perkataan yang ia ucapkan. Aku rasa ia tersenyum saat ini.

"Hehe, terima kasih Shougo. Boleh kau traktir aku es krim di café terdekat sebagai hadiah suksesnya acara kali ini?" aku tersenyum kecil.

"Haha, oke-oke. Tapi tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana ya!" katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku mencari sebuah sandaran, setidaknya untuk menopang tubuhku sebentar saja. Karena dalam posisiku kali ini, akan sulit untuk mencari tempat duduk. Aku berusaha berjalan pelan untuk mencari itu, dengan tanpa sengaja…

Aku menabrak seseorang.

Aah, Bagaimana ini? Aku selalu panik menghadapi orang lain seperti ini! Karena itu aku selalu meminta shougo menemaniku kemana-mana.

"Aah, Kau.. Kise..Ryouta 'kan?"

"Ha, ah, anu, umm.. a—ak—ku… aah.. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu!" Aaah! Aku tergagap saat mengucapkannya, suaraku bergetar lagi. aku harap dia tidak marah.

Orang itu memegang pundakku.

"Eh?"

"Kau tak apa? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tak melihatmu."

Aku terceggang. Suaranya terdengar lebih hangat dari yang aku kira.

"i-iya. Te-terima kasih…"

"Kau sedang berjalan-jalan? Kau sebaiknya meminta bantuan orang lain. Kalau tidak kau bisa saja terjatuh atau tertabrak orang lain di tengah jalan." Sahutnya menasehatiku.

"Ah, itu. Aku sedang mencari tempat duduk, atau tidak sandaran sambil menunggu temanku yang sedang ke toilet.."

"Ah, disana ada tempat duduk sini kuantarkan."

"Ah, iya, terimakasih.."

Dia memegang pundakku dengan sangat kencang. Seakan-akan aku adalah benda yang mudah pecah. Ukh.. Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku.. berdetak lebih kecang dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Orang ini. Entah mengapa semakin dekat semakin cantik. Kkh rasanya ingin kubawa pulang!

"Ini, silahkan duduk." Aku pun membantunya untuk duduk di tempat duduk tidak jauh dari toilet itu.  
"Terima kasih." Jawabnya dengan malu-malu.  
"Sama-sama." Aku hanya tersenyum walau tahu dia mungkin tidak tahu.

Tapi, dia membalas senyumanku. Aah aku ingin membawanya pulang.

"_Ano_, siapa namamu?"  
"Aomine Daiki."  
"Aah, Aominecchi, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Kau… seorang pelukis itu 'kan?"

Dia tahu. Bagaimana dia tahu? Aku memang pernah masuk sebuah majalah, tapi, dia 'kan tidak bisa melihat. Lagipula, ada apa dengan panggilan –cchi yg mendadak itu.

"Aku sering mendengarmu di radio lho. Hehe. Sedang apa pelukis seperti mu ada disini?"

Apa? Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau aku masuk radio.

"Akan ada sebuah pameran seni 2 minggu lagi. dan kebetulan, pameran kali ini bertemakan musik. Jadi, aku datang kesini sesuai saran temanku. Katanya kalau aku kesini mungkin aku akan dapat sebuah inspirasi."

"Waah, keren! Jadi? Kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau gambar?"

Orang ini, apa dia terlalu polos?

"Iya. Sudah kuputuskan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan melukismu. Kise Ryouta."

* * *

Author's note : author ga bakal bicara banyak disini, cuma mau minta minna for R&R

Sama satu lagi. mungkin aomine memang ga cocok buat jadi pelukis =w=" biarkan saja ya. Soalnya ini memang di dedikasikan untuk AoKise pair.

Sangkyuu for reading. Please wait again for the next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

When Art And Music Meet Each Other

.

.

.

_"Kenapa aku?"_

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda disebelahku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang luarbiasa. Ia mau melukisku? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ah, pipiku terasa panas. Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Aah. Aku mulai tak mengerti semua ini.

"Ano, Kenapa kau melukisku? Seperti yang kau tahu, aku buta. Dan apa istimewanya aku? Kau bisa saja melukis alat musik atau seorang gadis. Kenapa aku?" aku masih merasakan rasa panas di pipiku. Aku masih tak mengerti, dari sekian banyak orang.

Kenapa ia memilih aku? Kenapa?

"Justru karena itu. Ada pesona tersendiri dari dirimu. Biarkan aku melukismu. Kise Ryouta." Ia memegang tanganku mengepalnya, berharap agar aku mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Ta-tapi..." Aku masih bigung. Aah, apa aku harus membiarkannya saja melukisku? Tapi itu akan canggung sekali. Tapi bagaimana aku menolaknya, aku juga kasihan padanya yang telah memintaku untuk menjadi model lukisannya. Lagipula ia telah membantuku tadi.

BUGH!

Ah, aku mendengar suara pukulan. Suara itu dari…

eh? Aominecchi?!

"Ahomine! Ngapain kau megang-megang tangan orang. Cowok pula!" ada seorang pria lagi yang berteriak.

"Aomine-kun, kau mempermalukan kami, mana sopan santunmu. Dan dari tadi kau menjadi pusat perhatian dengan sorot pandangan yang aneh." Ada seorang lagi yang berkata. Tapi kali ini suaranya lebih pelan dan halus.

"Kalian berisik! Salah siapa coba memukulku sekencang itu sehingga kedengaran sekali!"

"Kau juga jangan megang-megang dia, nanti dia ternodai lagi."

"Hoi! Yang benar saja! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

"Kami minta maaf Kise-kun. Aku harap dia tidak berbuat sesuatu yang aneh padamu."

"Tetsu! Kau juga?

"Hahaha, tenang saja, Aominecchi tidak melakukan apapun yang aneh kok. Dia telah berbaik hati mau mengantarku duduk di kursi ini." Aku tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aomine, Kau kesambet apa?"  
"Berisik, Bakagami!"

Tidak lama beberapa saat ada suara langkah kaki yang sangat familiar di telingaku, gerak langkah yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Ryouta? Kenapa kau disini? Lalu siapa orang-orang ini?"

"Aku rasa kalau aku menunggumu sambil berdiri itu akan melelahkan, jadi aku ditolong seseorang untuk duduk disini."

"Oh, terima kasih sudah menjaga Ryouta ya. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Katanya sambil membantuku bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar Shougo. Sini kubisikan sesuatu."

"Apa? "

"Kau lihat orang yang menolongku? Aku tak tahu rupanya, tapi yang pasti namanya Aomine Daiki. Katanya ia ingin melukisku, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau mau mengundangnya ke rumah?" sahut ku sambil berusaha berbisik sekecil mungkin agar tidak kedengaran.

"Kau bilang Aomine Daiki? Pelukis yang luar biasa itu?! Undang saja! Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang hebat untukmu Ryouta!" bisiknya dengan nada yang bersemangat.

"Tapi, walaupun kau bilang begitu, aku tetap tak bisa melihat lukisan yang ia buat 'kan.."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Saat ini aku tetap mencari donor mata untukmu. Saat aku menemukannya kau bisa melihat. Akan kuminta ia menyimpan lukisannya untukmu Ryouta!"

"Un,, ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu tolong undang mereka ya."

.

.

.

.

"Aku Haizaki shougo. Saudara jauh Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal. Aku ingin mengundang kalian ke rumah kami. Ryouta ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada kalian." Kata pemuda berambut putih itu.

Oh. Ini saudara jauhnya. Wajahnya beda sekali. Dan entah mengapa, walaupun dia sesopan ini, wajahnya tetap terlihat sangat brutal.

"Aku Aomine Daiki. Ini Kagami Taiga dan sebelahnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal." Aku sedikit membungkuk. "Apa tak apa langsung mengunjungi rumah kalian? Aku merasa sangat tidak sopan karena dengan lancang langsung berkunjung padahal aku baru bertemu dengan kalian beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Hahaha. Tak usah sesopan itu Aomine-san! Lagipula kalau aku tidak salah, kita 'kan seumuran!" Ia berkata dengan sangat spontan. kurasa dia orang yang cukup ramah. "Apa kalian membawa kendaraan? Kalau kalian tidak bawa silahkan menumpang di mobilku. Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang juga kalau kalian mau." katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Eh?! Ta—tak usah repot-repot! Kami juga membawa kendaraan kok. Silahkan pimpin jalannya saja."

Oke. Ini diluar dugaan. Tidak kusangka aku akan berkomunikasi dengan dia semudah ini.

Kami masuk kesebuah rumah. Bukan, mansion? Atau apalah. Ini luarbiasa besar! Sesuatu yang dapat diperkirakan dari seorang pianis yang sukses.

"Silahkan." Katanya sambil menghidangkan tiga cangkir Teh Hitam.

"Terima Kasih. Haizaki-kun. Boleh kutanya kenapa kami diundang kemari."

"Ah, kalau soal itu, Ryouta yang memintanya." katanya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman

.

.

.

.

Shougo menyebut namaku. Tanda waktunya aku berbicara. Aah, aku harus bicara apa?

"Umm, Aominecchi bilang ingin melukisku.. jadi aku berpikir untuk mengajaknya kemari sebentar untuk melihat-lihat…?"

Hening sejenak.

"Artinya dia ingin berteman denganmu, Aomine." Sahut Shougo dengan tegas.

_Apa yang barusan ia katakan? itu benar-benar memalukan! Kenapa ia harus terus terang seperti itu ? Aku rasa Aominecchi terkejut mendengar perkataanya._

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu mau mulai darimana?"

_Apanya mulai darimana! Kenapa Aominecchi menjawab seperti itu! Aah aku mulai panik! A-apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Kuroko. Aku ingin tertawa."

"Jaga sopan santun Kagami-kun, jangan tertaw—" Aaaah kurokocchi tertawa! Kenapa?

_Aku malu. Hiks rasanya jadi ingin nangis kalau di tertawakan seperti itu._

"Hey! Memangnya salah kalau ada yang mau berteman denganku?!" sebuah suara berat keluar untuk mengehentikan tawa semua orang.

"Pfft— aku tak menyangka ada seseorang yang ingin berteman denganmu. Dan itu adalah seorang pianis hebat. Hahaha, padahal anak kecil saja takut melihat om-om pedo seperti mu."

_Kagamicchi tertawa sangat kencang sekali. Tapi syukurlah, aku kira mereka menertawakanku._

BUGH!

"Kagami-kun, jaga sopan santun."

"Kau'kan juga tertawa tadi Kuroko."

"Pfft— Hahaha, Aomine, apakah kau semenakutkan itu. Hahaha. Aku jadi kasihan padamu. Wajahmu juga jadi merah! Haha!" Shougo berbicara blak-blakan dihadapan Aominecchi.

"Urusai! Kalian semua kejam sekali! Aku 'kan ga salah apa-apa!" Aominecchi berteriak. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, aku jadi ingin tertawa juga.

"Pfft—" _wah, aku keceplosan._

"Bahkan Ryouta pun setuju, hahaha!" Shougo tertawa dengan kencang sekali.

Untuk sesaat, aku berpikir, kalau aku bisa melihat nanti, aku ingin melihat wajah Aominecchi yang di takuti anak kecil itu. Hehehe.

.

.

.

.

Sosok yang kudambakan sejak tadi mengajakku untuk berteman dengannya, tak mungkin aku menolaknya. Tapi sayangnya, kedua sahabatku yang berusaha menjaga sopan santunnya dengan baik malah merusak suasananya. Ck. Teganya mereka.

Sosok pirang tadi mengajakku berkeliling. Aku sampai disebuah ruangan. Ruangan tersebut sangat luas. Tapi isinya hanya sebuah piano dan beberapa hiasan dinding. Ada juga sebuah meja kecil dan jendela yang besar. Aku dapat melihat kebun dan jalanan dari sini.

"Bagaimana Aominecchi?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau mau menggambar ruangan ini?"

Aku memutar otakku, memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membuat lukisanku terlihat sempurna. Lewat sinar matahari yang menjangkau ruangan ini, benda-benda yang simple, ditambah lagi sosok yang kudambakan. Aku rasa ini memang tempat yang terbaik.

"Aku rasa ini tempat yang sempurna. Aku akan datang lagi besok, lagipula aku tak membawa peralatan lukisku. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu dimana aku akan melukis." Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Oke, mari aku antar kau ke ruang tamu kembali." Ia mengatakan seperti itu dengan yakin sekali.

"Haha, aku rasa terbalik. Harusnya aku 'kan yang membantumu kembali?"

"Hei." Ia sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tahu aku tak bisa melihat tapi itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa kembali sendiri. Kalau aku tega aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini dan aku takkan menanggung kalau kau nyasar ya!" Heh, dia ngambek. Lucunya, aku tak menyangka sifatnya seperti ini.

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati. Dasar. Aku tidak menyangka kau sensitive." kataku dengan nanda bercanda

Wajahnya memerah, dia jadi sedikit salah tingkah, "Apa Katamu?! A-aku takkan membiarkanmu melukisku, tolong pergi dan jangan kembali!"

"Aku cuma bercanda Kise! Jangan seperti itu lha, masa depanku ada di tanganmu!"

Ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Seperti berhasil menemukan ide licik untuk menaklukan sesuatu, "Hee, kalau begitu turuti keinginanku ya atau tidak aku tak mau dilukis olehmu."

Kenapa jadi begini. Aku rasa aku salah berbicara? Tapi yang benar saja.

"Yang benar saja, Kise! Aku hanya ingin melukismu kali ini saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan datang lagi! Jangan membuat ini semakin rumit!"

"Ya sudah. Aku juga tak peduli kalau karirmu hancur. Aku turun duluan ya ke ruang tamu~" dia berbicara seolah-olah memenangkan perdebatan ini. Oke. Bukan seolah-olah, dia memang menang.

Tapi, bukan diriku namanya kalau aku membiarkan dia menang dariku.

"Oi kise! Yang benar saja, woi!"

.

.

.

.

Hihihi. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenal Aominecchi lebih dekat. Aku ingin sekali berteman dekat dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa berbicara dengan santai pada seseorang selain dengan keluargaku.

"Aku akan kembali besok lagi dan ingat Kise, aku takkan menganggap serius yang barusan. Aku hanya akan melukismu kali ini saja!"

"Iya, ya, kalau kau mau karirmu hancur~"

"Uruse Kise! " Haha, suaranya terdengar sedikit panik.

"Aomine-kun. Jangan membentak orang yang telah menjamu kita dengan baik."

"Uruse Tetsu! Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Jaa, kami permisi dulu, sampai besok Kise-kun, Haizaki-kun."

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum usil. Hihi, akhirnya aku akan mendapat teman baru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi Kise, buat pose yang benar lha.." Aku mulai kesal dengan ini.

"Nyam, nyam, kau mau Aominecchi? Kue buatan kakak-kakakku enak lho. Ini baru dikirim lho dari Tokyo." Ia berkata dengan tenang walaupun aku sudah membentaknya berkali-kali.

"Ya,ya, tapi setidaknya bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan lukisanku lebih cepat, kek!"

"Aku mau, tapi anggap serius ucapanku kemarin."

"Ya, ya, tapi aku hanya akan memberikan 3 permintaan."

"Kalau begitu, permintaan pertamaku; buat permintaanku jadi 5-ssu."

"Kise, jangan cari ribut denganku."

"Aku serius."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengubah Objek lukisku."

"Huwee! Tunggu Aominecchi, aku serius sekarang, aku serius!"

"Kalau begitu bermainlah piano seperti biasa, lalu akan kubahas itu nanti." Aku meraih pensil dan penghapus, berniat untuk membuat sketsa sebelum melukisnya.

"Iya, iya. Aominecchi tahu lagu Kiss The Rain?" ia pun kembali ke posisi yang seharusnya.

"Hm? Aku tidak tahu, aku 'kan tidak peduli dengan dunia permusikan. "

"Kalau begitu kumainkan saja itu saja ya."

Dia pun memulai memainkan lagu yang ia sebut tadi. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkannya sambil meluksinya. Dia memang model yang terbaik untuk lukisanku kali ini. Ia memainkan lagu tesebut dengan perasaan sesungguhnya. Tapi.. kok lagunya slow? Bukankah harusnya sedikit bersemangat? Lagipula dia sedang dilukis. Bukankah sewajarnya orang yang sedang dilukis itu senang karena bisa melihat dirinya sendiri selain lewat kaca, foto, atau cerminan air?

"Hoi Kise, lagunya tidak pas untuk situasi seperti ini. Tak bisa kau mainkan lagu yang lain." Ia tetap saja memainkan lagu yang sama.

"Habisnya, aku sedih tidak ditanggapi lebih serius-ssu."

"Ya sudah. Kau mau apa?" aku bertanya sembari tetap melanjutkan sketsa yang kubuat.

"Ceritakan sedikit tentang Aominecchi dong~ Tentang ulang tahun, keluarga, karir apapun itu. Aku ingin mengenal Aominecchi!" ia berkata dengan riang. Ekspresinya sangat memukau saat ini, apa kulukis saja yang ini? Eh jangan deh. Nanti berbeda dengan ekspresinya saat main piano. Mungkin lebih baik aku sketsa di buku gambarku saja.

"Hmm.. Nama lengkapku Aomine Daiki. Umurku 23 tahun, ulang tahunku 31 Agustus, aku menjadi pelukis merupakan sebuah kebetulan. Aku tak sengaja melihat pelukis jalanan lalu aku tanpa sengaja jadi tertarik pada sebidang kanvas, sejak saat itu aku mulai melukis dan siapa sangka hasil lukisanku dapat diperjualbelikan." Aku berkata sambil menggambar raut wajahnya saat ini di buku sketsaku.

"Hee~ kayaknya seru juga ya."

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" aku bertanya sambil tetap mensketsa beberapa bagian piano yang tetap di tempat dari tadi.

"Seperti yang Aominecchi tahu, Nama lengkapku Kise Ryouta, umurku 23 tahun~ Tahun ini aku ulang tahun yang ke 24 lho, hehehe." Dia tetap membicarakan segalanya dengan riang. "Aku memang buta sejak lahir. Piano bukanlah pilihanku. Aku hanya memainkan sebuah nada asal-asalan pertama-tama, lalu aku pun mulai bersatu dengannya, Segala perasaan kutuangkan ke dalam permainanku."

Sesuatu mengganjalku. Apakah harus kutanyakan?

"Hoi Kise.. Aku tak melihat orang tuamu atau saudaramu tinggal disini, kecuali pria yang selalu menemanimu itu."

Ia terdiam tubuhnya seperti membeku. "Ibuku.. Meninggal saat melahirkanku.."

Gawat. Seharusnya aku tak bertanya.

"Maaf Kise. Aku tidak seharusny—"

"Tak apa kok. Lagipula aku tidak merasa tersakiti memikirkannya," ia tersenyum pahit. Setidaknya aku yakin ia pasti penasaran wajah atau setidaknya, kasih sayang ibunya...

"Ayahku.. tidak bisa dibilang ayah yang baik.. Ia suka berjudi. Bahkan ada orang yang pernah datang untuk menagih utangnya dengan mengambil surat rumah ini. Saat itu seram sekali… Mana lagi aku sangat tidak berguna dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi berkat usaha kedua kakakku yang sekarang sedang bekerja di Tokyo dan hasil tampil di berbagai tempat, kami bisa menutupi hutang tersebut."

Latar belakang yang luar biasa.

"Aa—ah! Sangat mengejutkan ya? Haha, tak usah dipikirkan. Semua masalah itu telah selesai kok." Ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kemana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu. Ia kabur dari rumah setelah kejadian itu.."

Orang ini luar biasa kuat. Ia kehilangan ibunya, ayahnya entah kemana. Sekarang, ia menjadi seorang pianis yang sukses.

"Aku kagum padamu Kise, kau mengagumkan."

"E-eh? Apa yang Aominecchi katakan? Itukan Cuma cerita masa lalu yang biasa." Sejejak kemerahan terukir diwajahnya. Dia sungguh polos.

Aku ingin lebih menggodanya.

"Satu lagi Kise, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Aominecchi?"

.

.

.

.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau Tanya begitu?

Alasannya akan sungguh memalukan jika kau mendengarnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu?"

"Hm.. gapapa, aku cuma merasa kau seperti anak perempuan, member akhiran –cchi di namaku."

JLEB.

Aah itu menyakitkan sekali…

Aku 'kan memanggilmu seperti itu agar mendapat kesan sedikit akrab. Agar aku tidak terlalu canggung padamu. Agar aku.. bisa mulai mengenalmu secara pelan-pelan. Itu 'kan cuma sebuah sebutan persahabatan.

"A-aku.. aku cuma mau agar kita tidak menjadi canggung… dan itu… ah.. kalau kau tak suka aku takkan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi.." aku kehabisan kata-kata. Kata-kataku dan keberanianku terlalu sedikit untuk mengucapakannya. Aku takut kalau aku salah.

Sesaat, sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menyentuh kepalaku lalu mengusapnya.

"Bukannya aku tak suka. Cuma rasanya aneh saja kau menyebutku dengan panggilan manis seperti itu padahal aku tidak semanis itu. Hahaha."

Katanya sembari mengusap kepalaku. Syukurlah ia tak membenci sebutan itu.

"Nah sekarang, bermainlah piano seperti yang biasa kau lakukan! Dan jangan lakukan hal lain selain itu." Ia bangkit berdiri menuju tempat yang ia tadi duduki.

"Iya!" aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar dan melanjutkan permainanku.

Aku sungguh senang atas perhatian yang Aominecchi berikan padaku, kalau aku dapat melihat nanti, yang akan aku lihat pertama kali adalah rupa Aominecchi! Harus! Wajib! Aku akan melihat rupanya yang sanggar itu! Hehehe.

.

.

.

.

2 weeks later~

"Hei, Aomine, bagaimana dengan lukisanmu?" Pria berambut belang mendekatiku sambil memberiku secangkir kopi, tanda ia ingin mengajakku berbicara.

"Sudah selesai dong. Kise mudah sekali untuk dibujuk. Mwehuehue."

"Hentikan itu Ahomine, mukamu berubah menjadi omom mesum lagi." Ia berkata dengan pandangan menjijikan, seakan-akan aku baru membeli sebuah majalah porno dan menciumi majalah itu. (oke, hentikan dugaan yang membuatku lebih menjijikan ini.)

"Berisik Bakagami! Aku 'kan tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula, kau juga seharusnya mengucapkan selamat padaku atas lukisan yang selesai sebelum tenggat waktunya." Aku memalingkan wajahku untuk meminum kopi yang ia bawakan.

"Iya, ya. Otsukaresama deshita." Katanya dengan nada membosankan. "Ngomong-ngomong Aomine, boleh kulihat lukisanmu?"

"Tunggu saja nanti saat pameran, haha. Pasti semua orang bakal berebutan membelinya."

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note: Moshi-moshi minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan Kaizumielric2210 desu! xD  
Jujur aku agak ragu dengan ending-endingnya yang seperti ini ;u; tapi biarlah, mudah-mudahan pas sama akhirnya nanti, tetap tunggu chapter berikutnya ya minna w)/ sangkyuu~

Buat yang udah review makasih ya xD

Buat yang belom, Don't forget to review pwease :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

When Art And Music Meet Each Other

.

.

.

_"Nee, Bagaimana bentuk asil warna?"_

.

.

.

_"Huwoo, Tsugee, itu karya Aomine Daiki?"_

_"Iya, lukisannya berbeda dari yang lainnya. Bentuknya lebih berani."_

_"Sou-sou. Mendetail sekali ya!"_

_"Hebat sekali, bentuknya benar-benar menggambarkan suasananya. Sasuga, pelukis profesional."_

_"Tapi…"_

_"Kenapa lukisannya seorang pemuda sedang bermain piano? Bukannya itu terlalu simple?"_

_"Iya juga ya. Kenapa tidak alat musiknya saja ya?"_

_"Tapi suasananya dapat kok. Lagipula alat music sudah terlalu biasa."_

_"Iya, betul itu."_

_"Mungkin ia sedang mencoba menggambarkan kesepian seorang pemuda bermain piano? "_

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, permisi, Aomine-san!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berjalan ke arahku.

"Ah, Sakurai? Ada apa?"

"Aku minta maaf karena memanggilmu. Selamat atas karyamu yang baru! Maaf."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja senang untuk berkata 'maaf'? " Aku menghela napas. " Iya, Terima kasih juga karena sudah mendukungku selama ini, untung saja lukisannya bisa selesai tepat waktu." Aku kembali tersenyum menatap wajahnya.

"Eh? Ah, iya. Maaf. Aku juga tidak melakukan banyak hal kok. Maaf!" entah mengapa aku mulai bosan dengan kata yang ia ucapkan berkali-kali. Memangnya ini lebaran?

"Maaf… aku bertanya lagi, tapi, Aomine-san. Pemuda yang di lukisan anda, jangan-jangan, pianis buta yang terkenal itu ya? Kise Ryouta? Maaf aku banyak bicara. Mohon maafkan aku!" ia berkata dengan kepo tapi masih saja minta maaf, kadang aku bingung dengan dia.

"Hmm.. iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya Aomine-san ada hubungan apa denganya? Apakah ada alasan kenapa Aomine-san mau melukisnya? Maafkan aku!"

Aku hanya terdiam, memikirkan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Aku tak pernah berpikir kenapa aku melukisnya. Karena daya tariknya 'kah?

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok, aku hanya bertemu dengan dia secara tidak sengaja 2 minggu yang lalu. Kalau alasanku itu… aku kurang tahu.. aku mungkin terkesima pada pandangan pertama?"

"Hee? Cinta pada pandangan pertama 'kah? Maaf kalau aku kepo!"

Hah? Apa? Cinta?

Cinta?

C-I-N-T-A?

CINTA?!

"Ka-kau! Ya-yang benar saja! Hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi padaku!" aku berteriak, berusaha menjaga sikapku, akan tetapi entah mengapa aku malah mengacau. Pipiku terasa panas sekarang. Aah—apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang?

"Huwa! Maafkan aku! Aku tak tahu! Maafkan aku Aomine-san!"

"A-ah, sudahlah, pokoknya aku tak jatuh cinta padanya, suka saja tidak, dia itu menyebalkan, heboh sendiri, cerewet, murah senyum dan manis.."

Tunggu, apa yang barusan aku katakan?

Aku pun menatap wajah orang disampingku, wajahnya seperti seseorang yang baru mendapat gossip terbaru dari seorang informan dengan menggunakan cara-cara illegal. Oke. Tak seberlebihan itu. Lupakan saja.

"A-ah, po-pokoknya aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padanya!" aku pun lekas membalik badanku untuk meninggalkannya, takut mendatangkan asumsi atau bahkan gossip baru.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu penasaran bentuk warna, setiap kali aku bertanya, semua orang tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Apa sebaiknya aku tanyakan pada Aominecchi? Lagipula dia adalah seorang pelukis.

"Nee, Aominecchi…?"

Srek. Srek. Srek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aominecchi?"

"Hm? Bukan apa-apa"

Srek. Sret. Sret.

"Hidoi-ssu. Karena aku ga bisa ngeliat jadi ga mau dikasih tahu."

"Bukan begitu. Penasaran banget sih. Ini rahasia."

Aku mulai kesal dengan ini. Aku akan bertanya langsung padanya.

"Nee, Aominecchi, ada hal yang membuatku penasaran. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Hm, iya. Mau nanya apa?", ia menjawab dengan nada yang malas.

"Nee, Bagaimana bentuk asli dari warna?"

Suara yang sedari tadi ia buat terhenti. Mungkin ia kesulitan menggambarkan apa itu warna.

"Jadi, warna adalah partikel-partikel cahaya yang terbuat akibat pembiasan cahaya yang dibuat oleh mata kita. "

Huoo. Sok tahu banget jawabannya. Aku yakin kalau aku tanya kenapa bisa dibiaskan pasti dia bakal cengok. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu apa arti dari pembiasan. Jadi biarkan saja.

"Pembiasan itu seperti apa?"

"Pembiasan itu seperti pembagian warna. Cahaya itu tadinya hanya mempunyai satu warna, tapi setelah dibiaskan maka cahaya tersebut akan terbagi menjadi banyak warna."

Sok tahu banget, ckckck. Ga bisa jelasin pake kata-kata yang lebih gampang apa?

"Jadi… apa bentuk asli dari warna? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan warna?"

"Karena warna bisa dilihat, bukan dirasakan."

JLEB. Frontal banget.

"Buuu—Aominecchi! Katakan saja warna itu seperti apa! Aku 'kan ga tau dia itu seperti apa!"

" 'Kan aku sudah bilang kalau kau hanya bisa melihatnya! Bukan merasakannya!"

"Tapi setidaknya berilah sedikit gambaran! Atau tidak kata-kata yang mudah untuk dipahami! Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melihatnya!"

Hening sejenak.

"Mungkin dapat kuibaratkan dengan orang-orang sekitar. Misalnya, Tetsu. Tetsu itu seperti warna biru terang, tenang, menghayutkan, warna yang harmonis, dan pendiam. Lalu, kalau kagami itu seperti warna merah, dia selalu mebara-bara dan antusias akan hal-hal yang baru. Lalu kalau Haizaki, hmm… mungkin abu-abu karena aku belum tahu pasti dia seperti apa. Hahaha."

Jadi warna itu memiliki sifat…? Aah, aku tak mengerti. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membayangkannya.

"Kalau warna Aominecchi apa? "

"Warna biru, mungkin. Aku 'kan sangat tampan dan maskulin. Hahaha." Dia menjawab dengan sombongnya sambil mengisi tawa diantara perkataanya.

"Hee? Kalau begitu apakah aku juga memiliki warna biru? Aku selalu dibilang tampan, lho." Kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

Ia menepak bahuku.

"Bukan, kau itu seperti warna kuning keemasan, warna yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan dan kesenangan. Warna yang luar biasa. Warna yang memberi yang selalu membuat orang tercegang."

Aku terdiam dalam lamunanku, sambil mencoba untuk menanggapi kata-kata yang ia ucapkan,

"E-eh? Apakah aku seperti itu?" tutur kataku sedikit berantakan.

"Iya, tapi sayangnya, kalau orang membandingkan kau dan aku, tetap saja warnaku jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kau, pfft—"

"Bhuu— Aominecchi sombong! Nanti saat aku bisa melihat, aku akan membuktikan warnaku pasti lebih baik dibandingkan Aominecchi!"

Dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan suara tawa.

"Nee, nee, Aominecchi~ "

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya soal permohonanku itu, apakah itu bakal benar-benar dikabulkan oleh Aominecchi?"

Aku penasaran. Sejujurnya, aku menanggap hal itu adalah sebuah hal yang bodoh, seperti betaruh akan sesuatu yang sudah pasti salah.

"Hm.. Mungkin akan kukabulkan. Jikalau permintaannya tidak mustahil. Haha."

Hah? Dia tidak bercanda?

"Eh..? Aominecchi serius? Itu bukan candaan belaka? Cius? Miapah?"

"Kalau tak mau juga gapapa, 'toh aku jadi ga repot, hahaha." Katanya sambil tertawa dengan nada mengejek.

"EHHH! AKU MAU! AKU MAUUUU!"

"Aishh.. jangan teriak juga kali. Aku tidak tuli." Katanya dengan nada malasnya tadi.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku kira, Aomine Daiki adalah seseorang yang tidak konsisten dengan perkataanya. Tapi ternyata, semua itu hanyalah asumsiku belaka.

"Untuk permohonan pertamaku… "

Aku merenungkan keinginanku didalam lamunan pikiranku.

"_Jaa_, gimana kalau minggu ini kita jalan-jalan sekeliling kota? Atau tidak ke mall? Atau ke taman? Pokoknya aku mau pergi bareng Aominecchi!" Sahutku dengan riang.

"Ishh, kau ini seperti seorang perempuan yang menentukan tempat kencan pertamanya, Hahaha."

Ken-ken-ken-kencan?

Aaaah—Aku bingung harus bertindak apa begitu mendengar sebuah kata semerbak tabu yang dengan cepat menghantui pikiranku.

"Kemana saja sih oke, mumpung aku lagi ga ada kerjaan minggu ini." Lanjutnya.

"A-ah. Ya-ya sudah, besok kita jalan-jalan ke sekeliling kota saja! Ta-tapi, ini bukan kencan, ya!" aku berkata dengan tergagap. Merasakan jejak-jejak kehangatan di sekitar wajahku.

"Pfttt—Kau imut sekali Kise, hahaha. Ya, ya. Kalau kau berkata seperti itu." Katanya sembari mengusap kepalaku dengan kasar. Sejejak kemerahan semakin melekat diwajahku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari yang biasanya kulalui dengan berbaring di ranjang atau mungkin melukis jika niatku muncul.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, aku akan jalan-jalan dengan objek yang menawan hatiku itu. Jujur aku ingin sekali menyebut ini kencan. Haha. Hatiku mungkin sudah jatuh padanya.

Tunggu.

Itu bukan berarti cinta, oke. Aku hanya mengaguminya. Ya, aku hanya mengaguminya… hanya mengaguminya…

TAPI KENAPA JANTUNG INI TAK KARUAN. BERHENTI MENGANGGUKU WAHAI JANTUNGKU.

Aku menyerah.

Mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. MUNGKIN, oke. MUNGKIN!

Sudahlah lupakan saja, memikirikan aku jatuh cinta atau tidak itu hanya menambah beban pikiran saja.

Oke, saat ini aku sudah ada di depan rumahnya (mungkin lebih tepatnya, mansion-nya) untuk menjemputnya hari ini.

**Ting Tong**

"Oi, Kise! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu! Cepatlah turun!"

Suara langkah kaki berderu menuju pintu dihadapanku.

Dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Aominecchi~! Kon'nichiwa! Ayo berangkat sekarang! Aku sudah bilang pada Shougo bahwa hari ini aku pergi bareng Aominecchi, jadi dia tidak khawatir!" Sosok pirang itu meloncat keluar dari balik pintu itu sambil membawa sebuah tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

Aku terdiam memandangi pakaian yang dipakai. Sebuah pakaian simple dengan kaos berwarna hitam dilapisi mantel coklat muda dan celana jins. Apakah dia benar-benar buta? Kenapa pakaiannya lebih modis dibandingkan aku?

"Hm.. Oke. Pertama-tama kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Hmm. Ajak aku ke Café yang aku suka!"

"Dimana?"

"Ga tahu."

Hening sejenak.

"Lantas bagaimana caranya aku mengajakmu kesana, Kise?!"

"Hidoi-ssu! Aominecchi 'kan tidak perlu berteriak juga! Aku 'kan ga tahu dimana, namanya juga ga bisa ngeliat. Gimana sih, Aominecchi!" Ia pun mengembungkan pipinya.

Astaga. Mahluk imut ini. Salah. Coret kata-kata itu. Mahluk bodoh ini. Maunya apa sih?

"Ya sudah, kau tahu nama cafénya? "

"Hm, namanya Green Leaf Café "

Phew. Untungnya masih ada sebuah petunjuk.

"Biasanya kau kesana naik apa?"

"Shougo selalu mengantarku naik mobil. Aku tidak tahu lokasinya tapi yang pasti tidak jauh dari sini." Katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Hm.. susah juga. Bagaimana kalau kutanyakan Haizaki saja? Biar cepat sampai tujuan nanti." Kataku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke depan pintu rumahnya tadi.

"E-eh! Jangan!" Katanya sambil memegang ujung kemejaku.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau mau kita nyasar nanti?"

Dia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada kemejaku. "Hee? Anggap saja ini tantangan. Kalau Aominecchi bisa menemukan tempat itu dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit aku yang bayar makanannya. Tapi kalau Aominecchi tidak bisa menemukannya, Aominecchi yang bayar ya!" Katanya dengan senyum mengejek.

Cih. Ini sih tanda-tanda aku yang traktir. Tapi ya sudahlah. 'toh yang kutraktir juga Kise.

"Cih. Kau meremehkan aku ya? Lihat saja nanti kalau aku menemuka café itu! Akan kubuat kau membayar tagihan makanannya nanti!" Kataku sambil menuntunnya menuju mobil.

.

.

.

.

Untung saja Aominecchi tidak bertanya pada Shougo. Pasti nanti Aominecchi akan mengajak Shougo untuk ikut, dan nanti aku ga bisa bicara bebas dengan Aominecchi. Shougo bawel sekali seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sedang menawar sayur dengan pedangang sayur di gerobak.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sebuah café yang kutuju. Aroma kopi yang bertaburan memenuhi ruangan ini sungguh membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Alunan musik yang diputarkan disini juga berupa musik instrumental piano. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ini menjadi café favoritku.

"Aominecchi, pesankan aku White Coffee." Kataku dengan senyum kemenangan. Ternyata benar. Aominecchi membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk menemukan café ini. Haha.

"Iya,iya. Kalau begitu aku akan pesan kopi susu saja."

Pesanan kami pun datang. Suasana saat ini terasa cukup canggung. Aku pun membuka percakapan.

"Naa, Aominecchi ga mau coba dessert-nya? Cheese cake disini enak sekali lho!"

"Hu'uh. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk traktiran ini." Katanya dengan nada pelit. Seakan-akan dia belum gajian sebulan.

"Hmph. Kalau begitu pesankan aku Cheese cake!"

"Tidak mau. Aku lagi menghemat dui—"

"Aominecchi tidak gentleman sekali ya. Masa menghindari dari kesepakatan kita sih?" potongku dengan nada mengejek.

"Aishh. Oke. Oke. Akan kupesankan!" sahutnya dengan terpakasa. Ternyata Aominecchi konsisten juga dengan janjinya.

Cheese cake pesananku telah datang. Aku mengambil garpu lalu memakan Cheese cake tersebut. Rasa Cheese Cake di café ini memang yang terbaik!

"Aominecchi, kau mau coba Cheese cake ini?"

"Hm, boleh. "

Aku pun mencoba mengambil sepotong cheese cake dengan garpuku dan mencoba menyuapinya. Aku mendengar kekehan Aominecchi. Lalu ia pun langsung memakannya. Tanpa sadar, sel darah merahku mulai berlarian menuju pipiku.

"Hm.. Enak. Benar katamu, Kise." Katanya sambil terkekeh kembali.

Oke. Menurut pemikiranku yang mulai kacau ini, yang baru saja kulakukan adalah :

Aku memberinya sebuah ciuman tidak langsung tanpa disengaja.

TAPI INI 'KAN GARPU! PASTI BUKAN CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG 'KAN? AHAHAHAHAH. Oke. Aku menyerah. Pikiranku tidak membantuku. Akan kulampiaskan pada Aominecchi saja.

"A-Aominecchi! Kenapa langsung gunakan garpu punyaku? Kenapa tidak mengambil garpu yang lain atau minta dari pelayannya?!"

"Lah 'kan kau sendiri yang menyodorkanku Cheese Cake itu." Aku rasa dia tersenyum saat ini.

"Ta-tapi kan bukan berarti harus aku menyuapimu! Maksudku 'kan aku ingin memberi garpu itu padamu agar aku tidak perlu menyuapimu!"

"Kau tak bilang 'kan?"

"…"

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Kenapa aku menyuapinya?!

.

.

.

.

Aku mendapat suatu perlakuan istimewa dari objek dihadapanku ini. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan menyuapiku sepotong Cheese Cake itu. Hal itu membuatku terkekeh. Tidakah ia tahu bahwa ia akan memberikanku ciuman tidak langsung? Haha. Ini cukup menghibur hatiku.

"Oi, Kise, jangan ngambek lha. Itu 'kan tidak di sengaja, jadi lupakan saja, ya? Lagipula kau tidak akan terkena penyakit apa-apa hanya karena itu, oke?" Aku berusaha menghiburnya.

"I-iya-ssu…" sepertinya berhasil. "Nee, Aominecchi, abis ini kita pergi ke mana ya enaknya?"

"Hmm.. terserah kau saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sekitar pantai! Aku ingin merasakan air laut disana!" katanya sembari tertawa. Senyum keemasan terpampang di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi tetap saja. pantai itu merepotkan.

"Kalau ke pantai, makan waktu satu jam lebih kise! Aku tidak ingin menyetir lama-lama. Lagipula kita tidak membawa baju ganti, bagaimana kalau kita langsung pulan—"

"Eeh? Apa? Bukannya Aominecchi itu seorang Gentleman…?" astaga. Berhenti memojokiku dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"DAI-CHAAANNN! "

Suara sosok didepanku terpotong dengan suara melengking milik seorang wanita yang kukenal.

Wanita itu langsung berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Sa-Satsuki? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku terbata melihat sosok dihadapanku. Momoi Satsuki. Objek lukisanku yang pertama.

.

.

.

.

Jantungku seperti meloncat dari tempatnya. Aku mendengar suara melengking seorang wanita yang menyebut nama Aominecchi dengan panggilan yang sangat berkesan akrab.

"Dai-chan! Sudah lama tak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau masih melukis saat ini?"

"Oi! Satsuki! Jangan peluk-peluk!" Teriak Aominecchi.

Aku hanya terdiam sesaat. Perasaan aneh ini menyelimutiku. Tidak nyaman dan gelisah. Aku tak suka perasaan ini. Rasanya ingin kuhilangkan dengan cepat.

"Aaah! Dai-chan, siapa pria ini? Sepertinya familiar sekali." Kata perempuan itu dengan nada yang lebih lembut disbanding tadi.

"Ah, iya. Kau belum pernah mendengar tentangnya? Kata Tetsu dia pernah masuk TV lho. Dia seorang pianis muda yang tuna netra, Kise Ryouta." Jantungku kembali meloncat begitu namaku disebutkan.

"Aah! Pianis yang luar biasa itu! _Hajimemashite_, Aku Momoi Satsuki. Maaf aku tidak mengenali mu. Sebenarnya aku sering sekali melihatmu di TV. Kau terlihat luar biasa sekali! Aku selalu terceggang melihat pertunjukan mu, Kise-san!"

"Ah, Iya. Terima kasih." Kataku dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa seorang pianis sepertimu mau bergaul dengan Dai-chan. " Katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"A-ah. Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal dia. Dia telah menolongku kemarin. " aku hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak senang dengan kehadiran seseorang, padahal biasanya aku menerima semua orang. Tapi saat ini, hatiku terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti ada yang meremas-remas hatimu. Rasa ngilu dan pedih terasa disana.

Dan kami pun hanya berbincang-bincang saja disana bersama perempuan yang tadi selama lebih dari satu jam. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Pembicaraanku seperti dibatasi. Perempuan yang sepertinya duduk di sebelah Aominecchi tetap mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak ku ketahui.

"Nee, Dai-chan, kapan kau akan melukisku lagi? Aku rasa hasil lukisanmu kali ini akan lebih bagus disbanding lukisan yang kau buat pertama kali waktu itu."

Kata-kata itu seperti menusuk hatiku.

Apakah itu artinya Aominecchi pernah melukis orang lain sebelum aku? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa hati ini terasa seperti ini? Bukankah itu seharusnya hal yang biasa kalau pelukis itu melukis orang lain? Banyak dari orang lain yang tidak ku ketahui, tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis? Kenapa rasanya aku kesal karena aku bukan yang pertama? Kenapa?

"Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu Satsu—"

"Aominecchi.. aku ingin pulang." Aku menundukan kepalaku. Takut ia melihat ekspresiku. Takut ia menyadari emosiku yang dalam kondisi tidak stabil ini.

"Hah? Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke pantai? Ada apa dengan—"

"Aku ingin pulang, Aominecchi. Antar aku pulang. Kumohon." Kumohon. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan ini.

"Ba-baiklah. " suaranya terbata. "Sini kubantu kau berdiri—"

Aku menepis pelan tangannya. " Tidak usah, Aominecchi. Aku tidak selemah itu." Kataku dengan sedikit senyuman paksaan.

"O-oke. Kau.. Tak apa?" Kurasa dia bingung dengan tingkah lakuku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing. " Aku pun mencoba mengucap sampai jumpa pada perempuan tadi. "Sampai jumpa, Momoi-san." Ya. Aku tahu ini sedikit kejam, tapi separuh bagian dari diriku berharap aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi.

"Iya, Sampai bertemu lagi ya, Kise-san! Dan Dai-chan! Kapan-kapan hubungi aku ya!"

Aominecchi tidak membalas ucapan perempuan itu. Aku rasa ia hanya melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Memperhatikan sosok disebelahku yang kian murung setelah perjumpaannya dengan Satsuki.

"Oi, Kise? Kau tak apa? Aku membawa obat di tasku. Kau minum saja obat itu dahulu."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa kok. Aku minum obatnya di rumah saja."

Aku hanya terdiam dalam lamunanku. Bingung menutupi pikiranku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku tahu Satsuki itu menyebalkan dan sangat bawel. Dan aku tahu, Kise tidak mungkin murung hanya karena ada orang yang lebih bawel darinya muncul dihadapannya.

Suara hujan menderu. Perjalan ini hanya dihiasi dengan suara hujan. Suara Kise tidak keluar sepatahpun. Rasanya sangat aneh. Ini mengganjalku.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Haizaki pun menjemput kami dengan payung, lalu membawa Kise masuk. Sedangkan aku Tetap berada di dalam mobil. "Sampai besok, Aominecchi." Aku hanya tersenyum. " Sampai besok, Kise."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin berteduh dulu, Aomine?" kata pemuda berambut abu-abu itu.

"Tidak usah. Sampai besok, Haizaki."

"Ya sudah, Bye." Katanya sembari menutup pintu rumah itu.

Aku kembali terdiam. Perjalanan yang kulalui terasa lama akibat jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai kendaraan. Aku pun kembali memikirkan berbagai macam asumsi, kenapa Kise menjadi seperti itu. Murung dan diam. Sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. Meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi karena sikapnya yang sangat terbuka, aku dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya.

DRRRRR! DRRRR!

Getaran di kantongku memecahkan lamunanku. Aku pun melihat nomor yang tertera disana. Nomor tersebut mempunyai pemilik bernama Haizaki Shougo. Tanpa ragu aku langsung mengangkatnya, walaupun jarang sekali pria itu mengubungiku.

"Halo?"

_"Aomine, aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku berkata ini padamu, tapi.."_

"Hah?"

_"Kau telah melukai Ryouta! Dasar pria brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ryouta?!"_ Suaranya meninggi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya!" Kataku sedikit berteriak.

_"Jangan membohongiku!"_

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Aku mulai cemas.

_"Kau tak usah sok peduli padanya! Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau dari tadi dia itu menangis?! Saat ini dia mengurung diri di kamarnya! Aku tidak tahu penyebab pastinya, tapi aku tahu kau pasti salah satu penyebabnya! Karena itu, datanglah kesini dan selesaikan masalah ini denganya!"_

"Tunggu… dia menangis?"

Tapi kenapa? Bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Hanya warna hitam yang terbayangkan di pikiranku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note : Minna~ sangkyuu buat reviewnya! Baik Readers yang setia maupun Silent Reader! Gommen saya baru bisa post lagi sekarang ;;u;; masih dalam masa-masa ulang umum desuuu. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya dengan lanjutannya, mwahwahwa(?). I'm so happy kalau AoKise itu diganggu lalu diselamatkan oleh Aomine mwahwahwa(?), they're just too cute / dan mohon sabar untuk chapter berikutnya ya 'w')/

BIG SORRY FOR THE TYPO, RANDOMNESS, AND MESSING PoV ;;;;;;;

Don't forget to give me a review :3

See ya next chapter!

Love ya reader~ :* /slap'd


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

When Art And Music Meet Each Other

.

.

.

_"Maukah kau?"_

.

.

.

Aku melangkah dengan gelisah. Hembusan napas yang tidak beraturan kulepaskan. Pikiranku kacau. Gelap. Hitam. Takut. Ya, takut. Padahal kalaupun aku membiarkan keadaan ini, mungkin tidak akan berdampak begitu buruk padaku. Ya. Mungkin. Tapi… Perasaan ini seperti memakan jiwaku.

Aku berada tepat di depan rumah pemuda yang membuatku gelisah seperti ini. Ketika aku bersiap untuk membunyikan bel, seketika pintu itu terbuka dan membuatku terkejut.

"Kau Kemana saja Aomine?" Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menatapku. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang ia berikan beberapa waktu lalu, tatapan yang ia berikan padaku berupa tatapan sinis. Bahkan aku tak mengerti apakah ia bersyukur begitu mengetahui aku sudah ada di hadapannya, atau malah mengharapkanku untuk pulang kembali.

Aku hanya terdiam sembari menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Dan begitu aku memberanikan diri melihatnya, ia hanya menghela napas, lalu mengarahkanku untuk masuk menuju ruang tamu. Ia menyuruhku duduk. Mungkin ia ingin mengerti pokok masalahnya terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu ia baru mengijinkanku untuk pergi menemui sosok yang menjadi titik masalah dalam permasalahan ini.

Ia pun datang membawa dua buah cangkir teh hangat. Kurasa dugaanku benar.

"_Naa_, Aomine.." Ia mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena kasar padamu tadi. Mungkin hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya kuucapkan. Tapi… Kau tahu? Belakangan ini Kise jarang sekali menangis. Mungkin sejak ia bertemu denganmu. Padahal dia sangat mudah menangis akan hal-hal sepele. Mungkin pertemuanmu dengannya cukup kusyukuri, karena kau berhasil membawa hal-hal yang menyenangkan dalam hidupnya." Ia pun tersenyum simpul. Tatapannya menjadi lebih hangat dibanding tadi.

Kata-kata itu membuatku heran. Apakah benar memang itu kenyataanya? Ataukah hanya sebuah pandangan subjektif yang dilihat dari sudut pandangnya? Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu adalah aku ingin membuat kata-kata itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang dapat dilihat oleh diriku.

"Tapi, tetap saja. Kau adalah keajaiban yang membawa senyuman baginya. Tapi dilain pihak, kau juga seorang pria brengsek yang membawa air mata padanya." Tatapan sinis itu kembali terpampang diwajahnya setelah ia menekan semua kata yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Haizaki." aku pun buka suara. "Jujur, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan seluruhnya padaku. Karena aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis, padahal aku tidak menyinggungnya secara fisik maupun verbal." Kataku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Lantas. Kenapa ia menangis? Aku yakin kau ada di tempat kejadian pada saat penyebab ia menangis itu terjadi."

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak mengerti! Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa ia menangis!" kataku sedikit meninggikan suara.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kalian pada hari ini!" katanya, tetap dengan tatapan sinisnya tadi.

Aku pun menceritakannya, mulai dari kami berangkat sampai bertemu Satsuki dan sampai Kise berkata bahwa ia sakit kepala. Pemuda di hadapanku tersenyum. Sepertinya ia menyadari pokok dari masalah yang tidak kuketahui.

"Hah… Kau ini bodoh sekali, _Ahomine_." Katanya sembari menghela nafas.

"Hei! Memangnya apa salahku? Dan jangan menyebutku dengan nama itu!"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ia pun memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Apa?" aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Apakah kau pernah mempunyai kekasih sebelumnya?" Aku tercegang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hm… Ya… kau bisa bilang begitu.."

"Kurasa kau adalah pacar yang buruk. Kujamin hubunganmu waktu itu tidak bertahan lama." Katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Hei! Kau menghinaku atau apa?! Begini-gini aku juga peka kok!"

"Hahahaha. Bercanda Aomine. Kurasa kau bohong, karena kalau kau memang peka, kau akan tahu penyebabnya Kise menangis." Sahutnya dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarnya. Kau belum lihat kamarnya 'kan?" aku menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun segera menunjukan jalannya.

Sembari mengikuti derap langkah pria di depanku ini, aku memikirkan seribu satu penyebab kise menangis dan dua ribu satu cara agar ia kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Ah.

Aku mengantuk. Mungkin ini efek samping meneteskan terlalu banyak air mata. Aku juga merasa aneh karena yang kutangisi lagi adalah hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Aku sungguh merasa bodoh karena yang kutangisi hanyalah sebuah kenyataan yang seharusnya siapa saja bisa menerimanya. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak ingin menerimanya.

Menjadi yang pertama merupakan sebuah kehormatan. Aku tidak menyangka aku bukan yang pertama. Tapi seharusnya, dilukis saja sudah merupakan kehormatan besar. Aku benar-benar orang yang tidak mensyukuri keadaan. Tapi… aku rasa bukan itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku menangis saat ini.

Sejenak begitu aku mendengar sekelilingku, terdengar deru langkah menuju kamarku dengan cepat. Langkah-langkah itu tidak dimiliki satu orang. Ada dua orang yang menuju kamarku.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Suara ketukan pintu itu dibarengi dengan suara seseorang yang sangat familiar, "Kise? Kau disana? Boleh tolong bukankah pintu? Aku ingin bicara tentang sesuatu denganmu."

Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mata yang menghiasi mata hingga pipiku. Memastikan tidak ada jejak air mata yang tertinggal di sekitar wajahku. "Tunggu sebentar, ya, Aominecchi!". Aku pun bergegas berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

**Cklek. **

"Ada apa, Aominecchi~?" kataku sembari tersenyum."Apakah kau meninggalkan sesuatu tadi? "

Dia hanya terdiam. Apakah terkejut karena melihat wajahku yang habis meneteskan air mata ini? Tapi, tidak mungkin, karena aku sudah menyeka tetesan air mata yang tersisa di pipiku tadi.

"_Naa_, Kise. Kita… berdua harus bicara." Aku pun mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan pelan.

Aku hanya menaikan alisku sebelah. Tanda tidak mengerti perkataanya. "Mau membicarakan apa, Aominecchi?"Ia meraih bahuku dan seketika ia berkata dengan nada yang lebih lembut,"Sebelum itu, kenapa kau tidak duduk dulu?"

Kebingungan semakin memenuhi pikiranku. Beruntung di kamarku terdapat dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja kecil, tempat dimana biasanya aku duduk berdua sembari minum teh dengan Shougo. Kami pun duduk disana. Pemuda bersuara berat dihadapanku pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kise?" Masih dengan nada lembut yang terukir disetiap katanya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Aominecchi." Aku kembali melemparkan sebuah senyuman. "Jadi… Aominecchi mau ngomong apa sampai repot-repot datang kemari~?"

"Aah, itu. Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Kau… kenapa Kise?"

"Eh? Soal itu? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa, Aominecchi. Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, aku cuma merasa pusing saja. Tidak parah kok."

"Tapi, Kise… matamu.. sembab.. aku tahu kau habis menangis. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku terkejut. Padahal sudah kupastikan bahwa aku telah menghapus jejak-jejak yang menunjukan bahwa aku menangis. Tapi.. saat ini apa yang harus kukatakan? 'Iya, aku menangis dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kutangisi.' atau 'tidak, aku tidak menangis, mataku hanya kelilipan debu tadi.' Aku bingung. Aominecchi merupakan orang yang kuhormati. Aku tidak ingin berbohong padanya, tapi dilain pihak, aku juga tidak ingin ia khawatir.

Keheninganlah jawabanku.

Suasana itu terpecah setelah pemuda di hadapanku menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu Kise. Kau bisa jujur padaku kalau kau mau. Kau belum tahu kalau aku teman curhat yang baik 'kan? Haha. Kau tidak sendirian."

Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan bagaikan sihir. Aku sungguh terkejut dengan itu. Dan tanpa sadar, sihir itu telah mempengaruhiku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak berani kuucapkan. Aku tidak bisa menahan kata-kata ini untuk keluar.

"Aominechhi. Aku… aku tak tahu…" Seketika tubuhku bergetar." Iya, aku akan jujur padamu bahwa aku menangis… Ta-tapi, a-aku bahkan tak mengerti hal apa yang kutangisi." Isakanku mulai keluar lagi. " Kau tahu, setelah berjumpa dengan wanita yang tadi, aku jadi merasakan hal-hal yang aneh. Hal-hal yang belum pernah kurasakan. Dan begitu aku mendengar bahwa dialah objek manusia pertama yang kau lukisan… Rasanya sesak, sakit, dan pedih… da-dan diantara perasaan itu, timbul perasaan ingin memonopolimu, padahal aku tidak berhak melakukannya. A-aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini, Aominecchi…" Tetesan air berhamburan keluar dari mataku.

Dia terdiam, dan aku melanjutkan perkataanku yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. "Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi.. Rasanya..aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan wanita tadi lagi. Aku .. ingin dia menghilang dari kehidupanku, padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang menyakitiku!"

Dan seketika aku memejamkan mataku, sosok dihadapanku langsung menarikku kedalam ruang diantara lengannya. "Kau… Apakah kau menyukaiku, Kise?" Ia menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahuku, dan sejenak, aku merasakan bahwa ia tersenyum. "A-apa maksudmu Aominecchi?" kehangatan terasa di pipiku.

"Yah. Aku tahu aku terlalu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tapi, aku pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan itu dulu." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku hanya kebingungan dengan perkataannya. Ia menghela napas. "Kau… ingin tahu apa hubunganku dengan Satsuki?" aku merasa aneh begitu suara berat dihadapanku ini mengucapkan nama seseorang yang tidak ingin kudengar. Aku menganggukan kepala, tanda menyetujui sarannya.

"Sebelumnya, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku memulai karirku dengan ketidaksengajaan? Disana ceritaku dimulai.."

.

.

.

.

**[Flashback, Aomine's PoV]**

_Momoi Satsuki adalah teman masa kecilku. Kami hidup bersebelahan di kompleks perumahan yang berada di tengah kota. Kami tumbuh besar disana sebagai sahabat. Jujur, perasaan yang kumiliki untuknya saat itu melebihi kata 'sahabat'. Kata 'cinta' lah yang memenuhi perasaanku terhadapnya. Iya. Aku mencintainya._

_Sampai aku berumur 16 tahun. Pada waktu aku menemukan seorang pelukis yang menginspirasiku itu, aku memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah kanvas. Satsuki hanya terpana bingung; melihat aku yang acuh ini, terpesona dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kepribadianku._

_"Nee, Dai-chan. Kau serius mau melukis? Kau tahu, sifatmu itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan hal yang akan kau lakukan saat ini." Katanya sambil menatapku penuh keraguan. _

_"Aku serius Satsuki. Siapa tahu ternyata aku berbakat dan lukisanku dapat laku di jual. Haha." _

_Aku mulai melukis sejak saat itu, dimulai dari langit, senja matahari, hutan hingga hewan-hewan yang sering kita temui; seperti kucing, burung , dan lainya. Hingga suatu sumber argumen datang menyapaku._

_"Nee, Dai-chan. Kau tak pernah melukis manusia sebelumnya. Kenapa kau tidak melukis manusia saja? kebanyakan orang lebih suka membeli lukisan manusia dibandingkan pemandangan, lho. Hihi." Ia memberikan saran padaku sambil tersenyum. " Aku belum siap untuk melukis manusia, Satsuki. Mereka memiliki anatomi tubuh yang sulit dilukis." Kami hanya terdiam beberapa saat, sampai ia memaparkan senyuman di wajahnya. _

_"Kenapa kau tidak melukisku saja?" Aku menautkan sebelah alisku. _

_"Untuk apa aku melukismu?" _

_"Yaah~ mungkin kau butuh latihan untuk menggambar manusia~ dan siapa tahu hasil lukisan itu dapat dijual~" ia pun mengedipkan matanya, tanda menawarkan kerja sama._

_"Oke..." aku masih ragu dengan pilihan yang aku buat, tapi, kalau kau menjadi aku, bukankah membahagiakan bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan orang yang kau cintai?_

_Aku pun mulai melukisnya. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke kamarku. Kalau kau merasa aneh dengan ini, aku tidak merasa begitu. Lagipula aku sudah sering melakukannya sepanjang aku bertumbuh bersamanya. Jadi, ini bukanlah hal yang ganjil._

_Dan lukisan itu pun selesai. _

_"Kyaa! Dai-chan! Apakah ini benar-benar kali pertamamu melukis manusia? Ini benar-benar bagus! Mirip sekali dengan aslinya! Bahkan aku terlihat seperti boneka disini!" ia langsung berteriak dengan nada tinggi khasnya itu sampai suara itu memantul hingga ke sudut ruangan. "Ya, ya. Kalau kau bilang itu bagus mungkin itu karena…" _

_'Karena kaulah objek lukisanku.' Bagaimana mungkin aku mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu disaat seperti ini?_

_"Karena?" ia menaikan sebelah alisnya._

_"Karena kebetulan." Kalau kau berpikir aku membuang kesempatanku begitu saja, itu merupakan salah besar. _

_Karena, setelah lukisan itu, aku dan Satsuki sepakat untuk selalu menjadikan dia sebagai model lukisanku. Lagipula, ia model yang sempurna. Kalau kau melihatnya, kau pasti menanggap bahwa dia adalah model yang sempurna dengan paras yang cantik, rambut panjang, feminim dan memiliki dada yang besar—karena itu adalah tipe ideal setiap pria. _

_Hingga aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan ia menyambut perasaanku dengan sebuah pelukan yang hangat._

_Aku mencintainya, aku sangat mencintainya. _

_ Saat itu aku selalu merasa bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Tapi aku melihatnya di depan sosok itu menatapku penuh kasih. Ia pasti juga mencintaiku. Aku yakin itu. _

_Tapi sayang. Yang namanya mimpi, tetaplah menjadi mimpi._

_Aku terus melukisnya. Terus. Terus. Dan terus. Menaruh seluruh perasaanku pada setiap sapuan kuas yang aku taruh pada kanvas putih itu. Hingga aku pun memutuskan untuk melukisnya dengan pakaian paling bagus yang ia pernah kenakan—sebuah dress panjang berwarna pink yang sangat muda hingga hampir terlihat seperti warna putih. Aku masih ingat bahwa itu adalah pakaian yang ia gunakan untuk pesta sweet seventeen-nya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik saat menggunakannya._

_Aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya di atap sekolah untuk menyerahkan lukisan itu sebagai hadiah peringatan satu tahun hubungan kami terlaksana. _

_Tapi takdir berkata lain. Ia mepertemukanku dengan kejadian yang mengejutkan. _

_Satsuki. Berciuman dengan kapten basket sekolahku._

_Haha. Aku ingin tertawa saat melihat kejadian itu. Orang yang telah kau ketahui, kau mengerti, kau cintai, dan kau percaya, mengkhianatimu di belakangmu. Bukankah itu hal yang menyakitkan? Berbagai perasaan negative meluap-luap dari hatimu. Mulai dari kesal, kecewa, kemarahan, hingga penyesalan. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang terasa di dada seperti ingin membunuhmu. _

_Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk memberikan lukisan ini kepadanya. Aku pun bergegas pulang ke rumah begitu ia meneleponku untuk menanyai keberadaanku dan mendapati bahwa aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Sesampai di rumah, aku langsung pergi menuju kamarku, menaruh sembarang tasku dan lukisan dari seseorang yang mengkhianati perasaanku yang tulus ini. Lalu membenamkan kepalaku di tempat tidurku. Merenungkan hariku yang panjang ini. _

_Jujur, rasa kecewalah yang memenuhi hatiku saat ini. Aku ingin sekali memutuskan hubunganku dengan Satsuki. Tapi… kurasa aku terlalu terpikat padanya. Tapi, aku ini orang yang egois, menginginkan sebuah cinta yang murni bersih tanpa noda. Aku ingin memonopoli perempuan yang ada di dalam benakku itu. Tapi, aku tidak menginginkan hubungan ini berlanjut karena tidak ada suatu hal yang murni dalam hubunganku kecuali perasaanku padanya. _

_Dalam setiap jalan, harus ada keputusan._

_"Satsuki. Ayo kita pisah." Suara beratku memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi ini._

_Yang diajak bicara hanya terdiam saja. Sepertinya terkejut akan hal yang kukatakan. Aku pun berkata padanya bahwa aku melihat ia berciuman dengan pria itu. Ia semakin membatu, keringat dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Tertangkap basah. _

_Awalnya ia memberikan berbagai macam alasan yang tidak dapat dipastikan kebenarannya, seperti ia dipaksa pria itu untuk mengencaninya dan seterusnya. Dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa bahwa apa yang dia katakan mungkin merupakan kebohongan. _

_Aku pun membuka suaraku. "Cukup, Satsuki. Katakan yang penting saja."_

_Pupil matanya kembali membesar. Ia pun langsung mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya bahwa ia memang menyukai pria itu melebihiku, dan ia bahkan meminta maaf padaku dengan penyesalan di tatapannya ._

_ Layaknya menaburi luka dengan garam, kepedihan dihatiku semakin mendalam ketika terseret menuju sebuah realita yang menyakitkan. _

**[ End of Flasback]**

.

.

.

.

[Back to Kise's PoV]

"… begitulah hubunganku dengan Satsuki. Hanya sekedar teman masa kecil dan mantan pacar." Ia menaruh tangannya di antara ruas jariku. Kehangatan mulai menyebar di pelupuk tanganku.

"Bahkan aku juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria yang berciuman dengannya waktu itu. Sampai saat ini, kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku mengatakan kebenaran itu pada dia, padahal, kalau mulutku tetap diam, mungkin hubungan kami tetap berjalan. Walaupun aku akan merasakan sesuatu yang palsu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ceritanya, bingung ingin berkata apa. Saat ini, aku merasa lega. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti ini. Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur bahwa aku tidak pernah menyakiti Aominecchi hingga seperti itu selama ini. Karena kalau aku melakukannya, aku pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupku.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyesal. " Suara berat itu kembali menyapaku.

Kenapa?

"Mungkin kalau aku tetap melanjutkan hubunganku, aku akan ditipu olehnya semasa hidupku, menjadikan dia sebagai model lukisanku selamanya, Dan.."

Dan apa?

"Dan aku tidak mungkin bertemu denganmu."

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang diberikan pria itu padaku. Ia mengeratkan tangannya Sebuah kehangatan mulai bermunculan di bagian wajahku.

"Jadi… Kau sudah puas mendengar penjelasanku, Kise?" Ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya memberinya sebuah anggukan kecil. "Nee, Aominecchi, boleh kutanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

Aku mengambil napas. Mempersiapkan kumpulan kata untuk keluar dari mulutku, "Apakah kau masih memiliki perasaan untuknya…?"

Sejenak, sebuah keheningan menggantikan suasana tadi.

"Hmm.. Tidak. Karena perasaanku sudah beralih ke orang lain."

Dengan lugunya aku bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Kau." Kata pria dihadapanku sembari menarikku kedalam pelukannya lalu mempertemukan bibir kami berdua. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Aku kebingungan harus berbuat apa, mana lagi saat ini kadar oksigen kami mulai menipis. Tapi, aku menikmatinya, ciuman ini hangat, tidak kasar dan tidak memaksa, rasanya manis seperti gulali. Rasanya aku tak rela melepaskan ciuman ini hanya untuk bernapas. Tak lama setelah aku berpikir seperti tu, ia langsung melepaskan ciuman ini.

Kami pun langsung memburu udara yang ada. Aku bingung harus berkata apa, perbuatannya tadi membuatku kehilangan kendali dan salah tingkah. Ia kembali memelukku, membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dengan sedikit keraguan.

"U-um.. Aominecchi.."

"Kise. Aku tahu ini mendadak tapi.."Ia masih memelukku dengan erat, sembari mendekatkan wajhanya ke arah telingaku.

"Maukah kau menjadi 'kekasihku'?" Ia berkata sembari melakukan penekanan di beberapa kata.

Aaaah. Lagi-lagi ia kembali memberikan sebuah kejutan padaku. Perkataanya semakin membuatku bingung harus berkata apa

"Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, Kise. Tapi, kau tahu, aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, perasaan ini semakin meluap-luap. Kalau kau menolakku karena berpikir ini aneh karena kita berdua laki-laki, aku akan memakluminya… Tidak, aku tidak akan memakluminya.." Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahku, berusaha membuat pandanganku mengarah padanya. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku." Suara berat itu kembali membuat jantungku berdegup tak karuan.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya is tersenyum kearahku. Tangannya pun mulai bergerak mengusap wajahku, lalu menarikku kembali kedalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Kise." Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukan yang diberikannya dan merasakan denyut jantungnya yang membuatku merasa tenang.

.

.

.

.

Aku pun melihatnya menguap. Aku rasa ia lelah karena menangis terus menerus tadi. "Kise, kau mengantuk? Kalau kau mau, aku akan pulang agar kau bisa istirahat."

Ia pun menarik ujung lengan bajuku dan mengelengkan palanya pelan. "Ti-tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ia kembali memancarkan senyuman palsu itu. Kenapa ia tidak bisa jujur padaku?

Aku pun menarik tangannya menuju tempat tidur dan menaruh diriku disampingnya. "A-a-aominecchi! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia bergeliat, berusaha melepaskan tanganku dan menjauh dariku.

Aku kembali mendekapnya kedalam pelukanku. "Tidurlah, Kise. Aku akan menunggumu hingga tertidur." Kataku sembari mengusap dahinya. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan malu-malu hingga rona merah terpancar dari wajahnya. Tingkahnya membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyuman terukir diwajahku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kise." Aku pun mencium dahinya.

"Aku juga …" ia membalas kembali senyumanku.

Butuh waktu yang cukup singkat sampai ia tertidur dipelukanku. Aku terpaksa melepas pelukan ini walaupun aku tidak mau. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuat Haizaki menunggu lama. Aku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lagi di dahinya dan menyelimutinya sebelum pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Haizaki.

"Yo, _Ahomine_. Akhirnya kau turun juga." ia menyeringai padaku, mengharapkan apa yang aku lakukan tadi berjalan dengan lancar.

"Berisik. Aku berhasil." aku menatapnya kembali, melontarkan senyuman penuh kemenangan di wajahku.

"Hee? Akhirnya kau mengerti 'kan? Dasar _Ahomine_. Ternyata kau butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadarai hal yang ada di depan matamu." Ia berkata sambil terkekeh pelan

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. "Cih. Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil."

"Haha. Pokoknya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu lagi kalau kau sampai menyakitinya." Pandangan sinis itu kembali diberikan kepadaku.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya. Aku rasa Kagami dan Tetsu sudah menungguku. Aku terlamabat memberikan kabar lagi kepada mereka. Bye." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu." Suara pria berambut abu-abu itu menghentikan langkahku.

Aku pun bertanya kembali padanya, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal. Setidaknya, ini akan meningkatkan kepercayaanku padamu. "

Aku menaikan alisku sebelah. Tanda tak mengerti maksud yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Apakah kau akan mendonorkan penglihatanmu, jikalau tidak ada orang yang mau mendonorkan penglihatannya pada Ryouta?"

Aku hanya tercegang mendengar pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Aku tak menyangka ia akan memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku. Tapi, aku sudah tahu jawabannya sejak saat pertama kali aku melihat Ryouta.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" aku mengembalikan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Aku orang yang cukup egois, kau tahu? Aku orang yang tidak peduli akan orang lain. Aku akan membahagiakan orang yang kusayangi, walaupun aku harus merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Jadi, kurasa aku tidak akan mendonorkan mataku. Karena aku ingin bisa bahagia bersama orang yang kusayangi." Tatapannya kembali menjadi lembut. Aku tak menyangka apa yang ia katakan. Aku kira ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara atau apa. Tapi, ia jujur sekali kalau menyangkut hal seperti ini.

Aku pun menyeringai. "Ooh. Sayangnya, aku lebih egois dibandingkan kau. Karena aku akan mengorbankan penglihatanku untuknya. Karena bagiku, pengorbananlah yang paling penting dalam hal ini. Karena tanpa pengorbanan kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan cinta." Aku pun berjalan keluar dengan percaya diri karena telah mengucapkan beberapa hal yang keren. Tapi, itu bukan cuma bualan belaka. Aku pasti akan mengorbankannya, karena aku tahu, cinta yang Kise berikan padaku merupakan suatu kemurnian. Dan aku akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk membalas kemurnian cinta yang ia berikan padaku.

Walaupun aku kehilangan penglihatan dan karirku.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar _Ahomine_. Itu bukan Egois namanya. Apakah ia tidak mengerti arti kata 'egois'?" Aku pun kembali menyeruput teh hangat yang kubuat tadi. "Tapi, aku rasa yang ia katakan tadi bukan bualan belaka. Lagipula. Ia tipe yang serius." Memikirkan apa yang akan pemuda berkulit gelap itu lakukan nanti membuatku terkekeh pelan mengisi kesunyian yang sedari tadi menemaniku.

* * *

Author's Note :

Yey~ Akhirnya chapter 4 update x'DD makasih buat yang udah kasih review sampai saat ini~ semoga suka ya sama fic yang baru ini~!

Dan, maafkan saya karena cerita ini penuh dengan RANDOMNESS, TYPO, MESSING PoV, ATAU ALUR YANG GAJE. /plek

Btw...

Happy New Year All!

Semoga ditahun berikutnya para Readers diberikan kesuksesan dan dapat melakukan segala sesuatu dengan lebih baik lagi! Semoga para Readers juga ga bosen-bosen ngebaca fanfic buatanku dan tetap setia mengikuti cerita yang kubuat. #plak

Dan yang terpenting!

Semoga para Readers menjadi lebih baik hati untuk memberi review/follow/favorites! #penting apanya coba. #plak

Semoga Readers menyukai chapter barunya ya~! Ciao-ssu~ !


End file.
